Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8t}{9} + \dfrac{3t}{9}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-8t + 3t}{9}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-5t}{9}$